


honey, on your knees when you look at me

by faintlight



Series: dmitri gets pegged [3]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: D/s, F/F, Fingering, He/Him Lesbian, Lesbians, Pegging, dmitri gets pegged, i make bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlight/pseuds/faintlight
Summary: or, dmitri gets pegged a third timei'm having a lot of fun writing these and there will probably be more in the future





	honey, on your knees when you look at me

Anya yawned, stretching her arms high. Dmitri took this moment of vulnerability to tickle her, making her wriggle away from him, laughing. Dmitri followed her, capturing her in a tight hug. 

They were coming up on their first wedding anniversary, and the thrill of the first day hadn’t yet faded. Every kiss lit their lips with the spark of new love, every grasp of their hands brought a new swell of affection to their hearts. It was all the joy of falling in love, with all the comfort of familiarity. They were floating high in the air, and they had yet to come down.

Anya and Dmitri lay like that for a moment, relishing in each other’s company. Dmitri kissed Anya’s neck from behind her, smiling at her reaction. He thought of all the times he’d wished to wake up like this, to have such joy in his life. 

He pulled her tighter.

She laughed and leaned into him. “What shall we do today, my love?”

Dmitri gently kissed the top of her ear. “I don’t know, princess, what _shall_ we do?”

Anya’s eyes twinkled. “I have an idea,” she said, her voice lilting in his ear. 

She wriggled out of his grasp, crossing the room. He flopped onto the bed in protest. “Anyaaaa,” he whined.

Anya waved her hand at him, absorbed in her search for whatever it was she was looking for. “Hold on, hold on.”

After a moment, she threw a blindfold at him. “Put that on while you wait.”

Dmitri raised his eyebrows. So _that_ was where this was going. He slid the blindfold over his head, securing it in place. Anticipation began to build in him, especially now that he couldn’t see what was happening. 

He heard Anya’s footsteps approach the bed. His body tensed slightly. 

Anya’s weight sank onto the bed next to him. “Be good for me and get your clothes out of the way, will you?” she asked sweetly. 

Dmitri complied, smiling softly to himself. He sat with his legs hanging over the bed, expectant. 

Anya grasped his wrists, her soft fingers cool across his flushed skin. Without warning, cool metal slid around his wrists. He pulled his arms apart to test his suspicion, and couldn’t get much further than a few inches. She had indeed handcuffed him. 

Anya’s voice whispered in his ear. “I’ll let you out at any time, just say the word.” He felt her presence draw back. 

She spoke again, this time in a more formal voice. “Are you ready, my subject?”

Dmitri smirked, ready to respond with insolence. Anya could probably tell by the look on his face, and slapped his thigh before he could answer. “I’ll be having none of that, young man,” she said sternly.

He adjusted his expression into one of respect. “Yes, your Highness, I’m ready.”

Dmitri could feel Anya smile at that. “Then let us proceed.”

Her cool hand slid over his thigh, making him shiver. Her touch was firm, just short of pressing. She reached between his legs, letting her hand linger just long enough for him to gasp before moving on. 

“On your knees,” Anya commanded, and Dmitri followed, his arms bending to prop his cuffed hands on the pillows. From behind, he heard Anya move. Then, the sound of a bottle opening. Something liquid, maybe gelatinous. 

He started at her touch, suddenly wet and colder now. She slowly made small circles around his entrance, letting him adjust to the cold before proceeding. Dmitri let out a shallow breath, nodding slightly to let her know. 

Unable to see her expression, he could only guess at her reaction to the sounds he made. As Anya’s fingers slid inside his entrance, building a delectable rhythm inside him, he couldn’t help but groan, the sound reverberating around the silent room. 

She was bringing him close, closer, and he opened his mouth to let out an obscenity- but then it stopped. Dmitri audibly whined, allowing his head to sink onto the pillow in front of him. 

Without warning, he received a quick slap on the ass. “Did I give you permission to relax, commoner?” Anya’s voice sounded, sharp and regal. He straightened his spine in response, trying not to let himself tremble with arousal and anticipation. 

Dmitri heard Anya adjust again, heard the sound of fabric against skin, liquid against plastic. 

Skin against skin.  
Anya’s hand landed gracefully on his back, telling him what was about to happen. He drew in a sharp breath, excitement building in his chest. 

And he was not disappointed. Slowly, achingly so, he felt Anya slide into his entrance, stretching him open in a way that made his jaw drop and his hands tremble. She paused as he gasped for air, knowing what was coming. 

Dmitri felt Anya’s hips draw back, releasing the pressure, and mercilessly snapping back to fill him again. She steadily built up her rhythm, seemingly relishing in his ragged gasps and pleasured cries. His mouth stayed open, panting as his cuffed hands grasped at the sheets underneath. Dmitri could feel tears building in his eyes from the stimulation, feeling too his arms tremble as he sank into the bed. Anya didn’t object as she had before, taking his collapse as a desire to go faster. She pounded into him, harder and harder still, until his whines reached a fever pitch and he climaxed. 

Anya let him collect himself. Sweetly, almost tenderly, she reached between his thighs to remind him what they were doing. His arousal, having already peaked, built again. He couldn’t help but want more. “If I may, your Highness,” Dmitri began, his voice quiet. 

He couldn’t see it, be he was sure Anya’s eyebrows raised at that. “Yes, commoner?” she replied, her tone ice. 

“I could- uh- I don’t quite know how to say this- I could be on top,” he offered, sure he would be slapped for his insolence. 

A pause. 

“I could find that acceptable,” Anya finally responded, taking his wrists in her hands. She worked her way around him, her legs coming to encircle him. “I’ll guide you.” Her voice was tender as she touched his hips, lifting them over her own. 

From her position on the bed, Anya rested Dmitri’s hands on her chest to steady him. She worked him open again, letting him get familiar with the new position. He drew in sharp breaths at every intrusion, eventually tapping his fingers on Anya’s chest to let her know he was ready. 

Slowly, carefully, she lowered his hips. 

As he sunk onto her, his thighs trembled with exertion. He was being pulled open, filled to bursting, and he was doing it to himself. Beneath him, Anya refused to let him forget who was in charge. Her hips thrust up into him, forcing a choked gasp from his mouth. 

They continued their exchange of power, Dmitri desperately fucking himself and Anya thrusting him back into submission.  
Dmitri reached the cliffside, the summit, as he lifted his hips quicker and with less control now. He could barely keep himself upright, his head spinning and warmth flooding his body. Bright, hot pleasure coiled in his stomach, and Anya’s hand was between his thighs to spur him on. Shivering, shuddering, he gasped and jerked and fell forward onto Anya, heat reaching his fingertips and fatigue passing through him. 

Anya slipped out of him quietly, disappearing for a moment. Dmitri was too caught up in his own orgasm to notice her absence. Softly, she unlocked the handcuffs and slid the blindfold off his eyes. He blinked them open, taking in her beautiful flushed face, her partial undress, her sweet smile. 

She slid onto the bed next to him. “That good, huh?” she asked, her mouth quirking up at the corners. He returned her smile, letting his breathing return to normal. 

“You must be wanting, too,” he began, letting his hand slip over her side, coming to rest at her thigh. Anya smiled back at him. 

“Well, if you insist,” she began, sliding closer to him, her thighs sliding open. 

Dmitri pulled her to his side, kissing her gently. His hand found her, found her most sensitive spots, moving in quickening circles. She gasped into his skin, her hands clutching at the sheets beneath her. Dmitri slid a finger inside her, feeling just how aroused she was. Adding a second, he worked her open, like she had done for him, and listened to her breathing get heavier. 

His pace became too much for her, and she clutched his arm, her fingers tightening as her insides did the same around him. Her breathing slowed, and she opened her eyes. 

Smiling at him, Anya leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. “What a start to our day, hm?”

Dmitri smiled back at her. “Sometimes you do have good ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @lesbianastasia on twitter if you really want to


End file.
